


Basement Ritual

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Escape, Deepthroating, Fart during Rape, Gay Rape, Kidnapping, M/M, Missionary Position, Ritual Sex, Seduction, Sex Magic, Sex Slave Nicky Roth, Underage Rape/Non-con, doggystyle, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: When Nicky tried to escape from the basement, The Neighbor caughts him and forces himself on him.
Relationships: Theodore Peterson | The Neighbor/Nicky Roth | The Player
Kudos: 12





	Basement Ritual

In the thunderstorm nighttime... Nicky wakes up and finds himself in the basement, tied up. The candles are on the floor around him, Theodore draws a ritual circle.

"You, young man, let's work this magic out." said Theodore as he tries to put his hand on Nicky. Nicky kicks him in the face, he stands up to run off. But Theodore grabs his ankle and pulls him back to him. He pulls him into the circle, he unzips his own pants before pulling Nicky's pants and boxers, and he inserts his 8 inch inside his butt. Nicky screamed in pain, but Theodore shuts his mouth with his hand. He began to thrust faster, with his sack slapping Nicky's skin. As he is thrusting, the thunder sounds as his cock thrusted inside deep.

Nicky farts while he is being raped, Theodore takes his own shirt off, fully naked. He turned Nicky's head, forcing him to deepthroat him for 6 minutes to lubricate. As Nicky did, Theodore turned him around and continues to rape him in doggystyle again. Nicky fell on his stomach, causing Theodore to thrust deeper as the thunder and squishy sounds still approaching in the penetration.

Theodore placed black oil on his penis to lubricate himself while thrusting into Nicky. He violently moaned while thrusting very faster and deeper. "Please... It hurts!" groaned Nicky, crying.

7 minutes of rape, Theodore releases his sperm inside Nicky's hole as Nicky farts and the lightning struck outside. Theodore licked Nicky's cheek, making him whimper. "How does it feel now?" said Theodore.

Nicky still crying, Theodore turns Nicky's head and kisses him. "Do you want me to do it again?" said Theodore. "No..." said Nicky. "It looks like you want me to do it because you like it, I'm gonna fill it all the way up." said Theodore.

Theodore rapes Nicky again, in a missionary position as he pinned Nicky down and holds him legs wide up.


End file.
